Freefalling
by caitd
Summary: This is the prequel to Debris.
1. Chapter 1

It was a one of Vera Stanhopes' most proudest and happiest days she could ever remember. It was 1982 and the group finally graduated from training college. Parents and other family members arrived to support their loved ones and take photos and offer words of congratulations. The usual hustle and bustle you would expect at any such event.

For Vera however, she didn't have a family member present to wish her well. It didn't bother her at all. She didn't expect anybody to turn up but she had the one person there that mattered.

She was ten years old when her mother passed away and her Dad, an odd character was against her joining the force.

He was convinced she was doing it to 'spite him'. Vera grew up an only and lonely child and she was glad to get away from the house, glad to get away from him. There was many a night she would be dragged from her warm bed to chase birds halfway across Northumberland in the freezing cold. He would go missing for days sometimes, when she was a little older, leaving her home alone with very little food.

Their cottage was isolated and she hated living there with him. He didn't hide the fact he disliked being a single parent and he often took it out on her. His life wasn't to single handedly bring up a child, he had hobbies and interests of his own and he just got on with them. He took her where he could but not because he wanted to but because he was obliged to. ' The police, you want to go into the police. What are you crazy lass, its not a place for a woman. What will folk think'. That was his response when she was accepted into the force. She was so thrilled at being accepted and she didn't let his response bother her. She was used to him by now, used to his moods, his comments. She nearly grew to feel sorry for the miserable sod. She didn't see much of him as she practically lived with Peter by this stage in his small rented flat over the butchers on the hight street.

His parents weren't aware as they were quite religious and Peter never felt the need to tell them. He knew he would marry Vera and he was waiting for the right time to ask her, then at least it would cushion the 'living in sin blow' when he would confess their co-habiting situation. He was a people pleaser and disliked confrontation, it wasn't that he was in any way ashamed of their situation. He just thought as far as his parents were concerned, ignorance was bliss.

Vera worked hard to get in and she trained hard. She would go running everyday across the fields and along the coast. Her work paid off and she knew her life was going in a new direction. At the college she made friends, lots of friends, like minded people who she got on with, and then there was of course Peter.

She knew from the moment she set eyes on him that she wanted to be with him. He finally asked her out a few weeks into the training and she accepted. Since then they became inseparable. He made her laugh, he showed her what it was like to be loved and to love. It was all a new experience, an adventure and she never wanted it to end. She was in her mid 20s and he was a couple of years older, and as she called it wiser.

He was tall, a lot taller than her and his hair was almost black. He had bright blue eyes and a contagious smile. He wasn't overweight by any means but he was muscular, manly looking. She thought he could have his pick of the women but she was ecstatic when he chose her.

They would chat for hours, go for long walks and she had fallen for him hook, line and sinker and the feeling was mutual. It was the first time since her Mam had passed away that she felt loved again He looked after her and got a job in the same station to be near her. He was very protective of Vera but by no means possessive. Peter always encouraged her when she doubted herself.

She loved watching him chat to others. He brightened up a room with his presence alone. His touch would send shock waves through her whole body, even if he just brushed past her. She remembered the first time they slept together. She was nervous and he put her at ease. He was gentle and reassuring and he made it special, he made her feel special. Any insecurities she had vanished when she was around him. Peter came from a lovely family and she would often join them for dinner. He had one older brother who she got on well with. His mother became very fond of Vera and treated her like the daughter she never had, she would make a fuss over her and was always forthcoming with conversation.

"Lets go celebrate". A voice interrupted and it made her jump. Peter was standing in front of her, his beautiful eyes watching her. "What is it". He asked slightly concerned by the look on her face.

"I'm just really happy". She responded and it made him smile. He gently kissed her on the forehead before taking her hand and leading her away.


	2. Chapter 2

She spent six blissful months living with Peter at his flat. She was enjoying work and getting on well in the job. She was driving back to the flat after work and Peter was already home. It was her birthday so she guessed she would be taken out somewhere nice.

As she entered Peter greeted her and ushered her into the bedroom. "Stay here until I call you". It was an order not a request.

The flat had a small kitchen and a separate lounge/diner.

She stayed in the bedroom and Peter finally returned. "You table is now ready Miss Stanhope.

She giggled as she followed him into the lounge. The room was lit by candles and she sat down at the small table. Peter returned with two plates and placed them on the table. He poured her a beer and sat opposite her.

"This is lovely". She remarked but he seemed a little distracted.

He wasn't his chatty self and she wondered what the matter could be.

She ate her meal and he barely spoke, despite her trying to make conversation. She stood up and began clearing the table.

Peter coughed nervously. "Can you sit down for a minute, I need to speak to you".

She became unnerved as she had just sat opposite him for the duration on her dinner. She slowly sat down and swallowed hard.

He leaned across the table and took her hand in his. He cleared his throat again, a habit he had when he was nervous. "You know I really enjoyed the last few months, I mean us, living here together".

Vera nodded and waited for him to continue.

"You are kind...funny...just great to be around".

She nodded again. "But" She whispered knowing she was about to be dumped.

"But". He began. "I don't think I can go on like this".

The blood drained from her face. Her life as she knew it was coming to an end. She could feel her mouth dry up and her legs began to tremble.

Peter let go of her hand and fumbled in his pocket. She didn't notice as she was looking away trying hard to keep her composure. He got down onto the floor in front of her and cupped her chin in his hand. "I want you to be my wife".

Vera turned to him. "What".

Peter smiled. "I'm asking you to marry me Vera Stanhope".

Relief flooded through her. "Marry you, I thought you were finishing with me".

He laughed. "Why on earth would I want to finish with you. I love you more than anything and I want you to be my wife".

Vera burst into tears.

"What do you say". He asked waiting nervously for her response.

"Yes, of course yes".she blurted as he placed the ring on her finger.

He picked her slender body up from the chair and held her tightly. "You have made me the happiest man". He kissed her gently on the lips before releasing her and placing her back on her feet.

Vera studied the beautiful diamond ring carefully. "It's beautiful".

"Just like you". He replied. "Now lets go out and celebrate".

"Go out". Vera said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was thinking we could stay in and perhaps have an early night".

He unwrapped her arms and kissed her again. "Come on just for a couple we have to celebrate".

Vera rolled her eyes as he handed her her coat and they walked to their local pub which was only a short stroll away. He held the pub door open and followed her in, the place was virtually deserted.

Vera glanced around and sat at a nearby table as Peter ordered their drinks.

He returned. "It's a bit dead in here tonight".

Vera laughed. "What do you expect for a Monday night".

"Come on". He said. "Lets go upstairs I bet I can thrash you on that dart board".

Vera loved a challenge and so followed him. He bent down on the stairs to fix his shoe and so she walked ahead. As she opened the door she was startled as she heard screams of 'surprise'.

She was greeted by familiar faces and it took her a few seconds to realise what was going on. Peter placed his hand on her shoulder and addressed the crowd. 'She said yes'.

The crowd cheered and the music started playing. People offered their words of congratulations to them both and Vera felt elated. she mingled talking to different friends and Peter's family.

Peter was chatting to his parents and Vera could not help but smile as she watched him. He saw her and slowly walked over to her smiling. It felt like he was teasing her.

"Are you having a good birthday". He asked as he gently rubbed her arm.

Vera nodded and a tear came to her eye. "The best I could ever ask for. Thank you so much for all this".

Peter leaned forward and whispered loudly into her ear. "Half an hour then I am taking you home for your final present".

Vera laughed and gently hit hit arm. "I can't wait.

Her Father didn't show up, not that she expected him to but she knew he would have got an invite. He hadn't even sent her a card but that was just how he rolled.

As promised Peter took Vera home. He carried her in the front door and straight into the bedroom. He placed her gently on top of the bed and lay beside her. Turning onto his side he used his elbow to prop himself up so he was above her. He gently ran his hand over her soft face.

"You have made me a very happy man". He whispered as he ran his hand slowly down her torso.

Vera smiled. "I love you".

He slowly ran his hand up to her breasts and over them. This sent shivers down her spine and she never wanted him more. With every touch she became more and more aroused. Wistfully he lifted the buttons of her top open, each button being met with a kiss on her virgin like skin as he trailed further down, leaving her top undone. She lightly grasped the material on the bed as he fiddled her bra loose and it was whipped off in an instant like the whirlwind of a hurricane. She gasped, it felt amazing. Taking a deep breath he reached for the zip of her trousers, it came down with remarkable ease as he lifted the material over her thighs. She lay there wearing nothing but the matching underwear he had bought her for Christmas. He thought it was like treasure at the end of a trail. He rubbed his finger along the line of her underwear and he felt her recoil.

Her body eventually happily resisted temptation. It backed down and responded to his. Raising her hips as he entered her, the both moaned in anticipation as he slowly moved around inside her. Starting off to a gentle rhythm before quickening the pace. Peter caressed her body as her breathing became shallow. Knowing she was almost there nearly set him over the edge, it was only seconds before they came in unison. They both gasped for breath, holding onto each other tightly as they began to regain composure.

She was in a state of ecstasy and she never wanted it to end. This is the only place in the world she longed to be, held safely in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed and they had finally set a date for their wedding. They were saving their money to buy a house so they could move in after the wedding.

Vera was working at her desk in the station when Peter approached her. He looked terrible. He was really pale and clammy and his eyes looked heavy.

Vera watched him walk towards her and her smile turned to a look of concern."What's the matter".

Peter leaned on her desk. "I'm heading home now I think I caught that bug that's going around.".

Vera felt his forehead. "You do feel hot. I will go with you if you hang on five minutes".

Peter shook his head. "You stay here and finish what you are doing. I am just going to go straight to bed and sleep it off". He brushed his hand across her back as he walked past her and she watched him leave.

It was over an hour later when Vera returned home and Peter was asleep. She crept into the bedroom which made him stir.

Climbing onto the bed she crawled over to him. "How are you feeling".

He shook his head almost unable to speak. "I've been sick".

She rubbed his shoulder. "Do you want me to get you anything, medication, a drink...".

He shook his head. The mere thought of anything made him want to throw up again. She knew he needed to just sleep it off so she crept back out of the bedroom.

As Vera sat on the sofa she too began to feel ill. The evening ended with them both playing some sort of game of relay into their bathroom. the noise of one throwing up would set the other off.

They spent the next day sleeping it off and as the day went on began to feel better. Peter finally managed to make them some toast which thankfully they kept down.

The next day Peter woke to the sound of Vera throwing up again.

"Are you OK". He shouted as he made his way to her.

Vera was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, she looked drained. She just nodded it was all she had the energy for. He rubbed her back as she threw up again and helped her back into bed. It was Sunday and they both had the weekend off which worked out well under the circumstances.

Peter checked on Vera and she was sound asleep. He sat in the lounge watching TV when he heard the door creek. As he turned around Vera was making her way in.

She sat next to him on the sofa and he put his arm around her as he pulled his blanket over them both. She was freezing and he held her tightly trying to give her some heat.

After a while she stood up. "I have to eat". She announced.

Peter made a sickly face. "Do you think that's wise given how ill you were a couple of hours ago.".

Vera nodded. "I think I will keel over if I don't". She stood up. "Can I get you anything".

Peter shook his head. "No thanks".

Vera returned with a plate stacked of different things. She had a sandwich, a yoghurt and some fruit.

Peter could barely watch her eat it all and thought he didn't particularly want to be around for the aftermath. The smell of the food turned his stomach and he wasn't quite ready to try anything but toast.

When she had eaten she sat back beside Peter. He was apprehensive but put his arm back around her. He knew that within minutes her meal would make an appearance and he would have to move out of the firing line quickly.

Vera fell asleep and he was unnerved. She managed to keep it all down and seemed fine.

When she woke Peter was watching her. "What". She smiled as she sat up.

He shook his head. "I have never known anybody to recover from a bug that quickly and eat what you ate."

Vera shrugged. "I have always been odd".

Peter pursed his lips. "I think you are pregnant".

Vera laughed. "Don't be so ridiculous Peter. You had the bug too, does that mean to say you are".

He nodded in agreement. But you got a relapse. Come on think about it. Could it be possible".

Vera shook her head. "No".

Peter narrowed his eyes and Vera smiled "Definitely not" as she shook her head.

She retrieved her diary from her handbag and glanced through it. She marked everything in including when she got her period. She scrolled back through the pages and found where she had marked in her last one. she began frantically flicking forwards and backwards.

"What are you doing". Peter asked.

Vera shook her head. "I am late Peter". She paused and looked at him."What if I am pregnant".

He smiled and put his arm around her. "Lets find out for sure first, we will go to the doctor first thing in the morning".

She lay beside him and he fell asleep. Her mind was racing and she could hardly sleep.

The next morning Vera felt fine. As she got out of the shower Peter had woken.

"How are you feeling". He asked as she rubbed her hair with the towel.

"I feel fine. I think maybe the stress of the wedding is affecting me."

"You are still going to the doctors" He announced as he made his way into the shower and Vera rolled her eyes.

They arrived at the surgery and Vera sat nervously on the old leather seat. Peter began reading the magazine that was on the side but Vera was far too anxious. It was the unknown that scarred her, not knowing for sure.

Her name was finally called and as she stood up Peter whispered "Good luck".

'What did he mean by that she thought'.

After an examination the doctor confirmed she was in fact pregnant.

She walked out to the waiting room and signalled to Peter that she was ready. By the time he stood up she was already gone.

"Well". He asked as Vera continued walking. He took her hand to slow her down.

Vera nodded as she bit down on her bottom lip. It wasn't a topic they had spoken about and she wasn't sure of his reaction. "You are right".

Peter laughed. " What are you pregnant." He punched the air "Ha ha I knew it. Come here". He pulled her tightly into him.

"So you are happy". She asked. "Only we didn't plan..."

Peter quickly loosened his embrace looked into her eyes.. "Happy, I am thrilled".

Relief flooded through Vera as she exhaled.

"Aren't you happy". He asked.

"I just didn't think you would be. I mean we didn't plan on it this way".

Peter laughed. "So we didn't plan it like this. We are going to have a baby Vera. I am thrilled"

"Then so am I". Vera replied her eyes lighting up as she took hold of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks passed they kept the pregnancy between themselves. It was their little secret and they weren't ready to share it with anyone, they loved the idea of just them knowing. Peter had become even more protective and couldn't do enough for Vera, which at times drove her mad but she didn't complain. She was just as excited as he was. He had told his parents that Vera had moved in but not about the pregnancy.

They discussed names and Peter was convinced he was having a daughter. He wanted a daughter having grown up with just a brother, it would all be new to him but Vera wasn't bothered either way.

One morning he woke up to find Vera muttering to herself.

As he opened his eyes and focused she was standing by the mirror.

"What's the matter". He asked as he sat up.

"I can't do my uniform up. It won't close". Vera said as she tried to persevere.

Peter laughed and turned around. "Bloody hell" he gasped. "Where did that come from".

Vera pursed her lips. "It wasn't there when we were going to bed last night". She continued trying to do her zip up but was unsuccessful.

Peter got up and walked over. He took in the sight before him and gently placed his hand on her swollen stomach and leaning towards it he whispered. "I don''t think we can keep you a secret for much longer".

He kissed Vera on the forehead and smiled. "Use an elastic band".

Vera rolled her eyes as he left the room and began searching for a band trying desperately not to draw attention to herself by not wearing her correct uniform.

Peter made them breakfast and they left for work together.

They sat in the office doing paperwork and Vera enjoyed the days they were on the same shift. She was exhausted and she thought the more she slept the worse she felt. She couldn't shake it no matter how hard she tried.

It was lunch time and she sat at her desk eating the lovely lunch Peter had made her. He would occasionally glance over to ensure she was eating properly.

"V we got a call, disturbance again on that Dolphin estate". A voice called from across the office. It was Stuart, she often paired up with him on calls and she knew him well, they were good friends and were at college together.

As she stood up Peter walked across the office and past her. "I'll take it with you". He called to Stuart.

He turned to Vera. "You sit down and finish your lunch". He winked at her.

Vera was already putting her coat on. "No don't be silly I will go. I have been there before".

Peter stood in front of her. "No you won't. I won't be long, you can get that kettle on". She knew she wouldn't change his mind and she felt too tired to argue. When he got to the door he turned to her and smiled before disappearing down the corridor.

An hour and a half had passed and she was watching the clock. The estate wasn't far from the station and previous call never took this long. She continued with her paperwork and assumed they are gone for lunch somewhere.

Another half hour went past and she began to feel uneasy. Small waves of panic began to sweep through her. Her desk phone rang and she picked it up.

Before she got a chance to speak she heard a familiar voice.

"Vera, its Stuart".

"Where are you two". She asked. "Long lunch is it".

There was a brief pause. "Peter was taken to hospital". He replied not wanting to cause too much panic.

Vera felt her stomach sink. "Is he OK. What happened". She whispered.

"He's alive Vera. We are at the general hospital.". Stuart avoided her second question.

She felt slightly relieved and as she spoke she began gathering her belongings. "I'm on my way".

On the journey to the hospital her mind was flooded with different scenarios. She thought perhaps it was an ankle sprain like before. He had tripped over a kerb on a call resulting in a visit to casualty.

As she made her way inside she searched the waiting room of the accident and emergency department. She couldn't see him or Stuart. She made her way through the department and eyed the cubicles as she walked by. She began thinking perhaps she had missed them and they had already left. She walked a little quicker and passed a small room which had the door open. It wasn't until she had gone by she recognised the man inside. She quickly stopped in her tracks and made her way into the room. Stuart was sitting with his head in his hands and he hadn't noticed her arrival. Her eyes widened as she took in the site before her, his shirt was covered in blood. He lifted his head and stood up.

"Vera".He whispered as he walked towards her.

The colour drained from her face. "Where's Peter". She whispered.

"They are working on him Vera". Stuart began.

"Where is he". She asked only this time her tone was a little more frantic.

Stuart tried to calm her down but she ran into the corridor. She searched every cubicle calling his name. Stuart followed and grabbed her arm. "Get off me". She shouted as she moved his hand away.

She approached a room with a glass window. She looked through the gap in the curtains and could see staff surrounding the bed. She opened the door and walked in. The staff were working frantically on their patient and they didn't notice her presence.

"And again". She heard a doctor order and she could see them doing chest compressions. As she walked closer she realised it was Peter lying on the bed.

"Peter". She cried as she made her way over.

"Somebody get her out of here" The doctor ordered and quickly a nurse began to usher her outside.

"I am not leaving him".Vera shouted and tried to fight past the nurse.

Stuart came behind her and held her arm again. "Vera she needs to be helping Peter not trying to fight you. Let them do their job and just wait here".

"I want to be in there with him". She stated.

Stuart spoke calmly. "Just wait here or they will chuck us out completely".

Vera stood in the doorway and she heard a voice echo. "Time of death 15:02".

Her legs started to go from under her and Stuart grabbed hold of her. "No". She screamed. "Please don't give up on him". She tried to get out of Stuarts grip but he had her restrained. He thought if he let her go she would fall to the floor. The doctor approached them and spoke but Vera didn't take in anything he said. Stuart let her go and she ran to Peter's side. He waited on the corridor looking through the glass window. The nurse left Vera and pulled a curtain around them.

She kissed his cheek and took his hand. As she kissed him she whispered. "Don't leave me Peter, please don't leave me".

She stroked his face and her hand was trembling. She ran her hand through his hair and and held him. She took in his scent as she closed her eyes and pressed her face against his. Tears rolled down her face but she didn't move, she just held him tightly as though he was sleeping.

After a short while Stuart appeared and placed his hand on Vera's shoulder. "Peter's parents have been informed."

Vera didn't acknowledge his statement. A man appeared and tried to explain to Vera that they needed to remove Peters' body. She refused to leave him so they left her for a short while before returning.

Stuart approached her and placed his hands on Vera's shoulders. He leaned forward and whispered. "They have to take him Vera."

She shook her head as tears ran down her face. "I don't want to leave him here on his own". She held Peter's hand and knew if she walked away then she would be admitting to herself he was gone.

Stuart tried hard to fight back the tears. He gently began moving Vera away from Peter as the men began to move him.

He ushered her from the room. "Come on I am taking you home".

Vera didn't speak at all on the journey back. Stuart pulled up outside her flat and went to get out of the car but Vera put her hand up and stopped him. "I want to be on my own".

He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea".

"I just want to be on my own". Vera pleaded as she opened the car door.

Stuart took her hand, he knew she didn't want company and wasn't going to push her. "I will call in tomorrow morning".

She made her way into the flat and shut the door behind her. Suddenly she was gripped by nausea and ran to the bathroom. The contents of her stomach emptied and she hoped the last couple of hours had been a bad dream.

She was cold and shaking and just wanted Peter to hold her, the way he had the night before. She sat on the floor and raised her knees to her chest before wrapping her arms around them.

Finally mustering all her strength she pulled herself onto her feet as she clung on to the bath and dragged herself into the bedroom before collapsing onto the bed. She heard a knock on the door but raised to hands to cover her ears. "Go away" she whispered as the knocking continued but she didn't want to face anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

All night she lay on the bed awake. As cold as she was she didn't move, she knew if she did she would be sick again, an all too familiar feeling. The curtains were open and the morning sky was bright. Her head was pounding and her stomach felt empty. She hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and she felt weak.

She heard the door again and ignored it. "Vera". A voice called and she covered her ears again as she pulled her knees to her chest. She was lying in the foetal position and she began to sob.

She couldn't face visitors and it didn't matter who they were.

She thought if she hid from everybody then it wasn't actually happening. She didn't want to hear peoples messages of sympathy and the last people she wanted to see was Peter's family. The familiar faces which reminded her of happier times, his family which were soon due to become her own.

She lay on the bed for most of the day unable to move and it was only when it was getting dark that she forced herself to get up. She made her way into the small lounge and climbed onto the sofa with such an effort anybody would think she had just completed a marathon.

Sitting in the dark with only a street lamp illuminating the room she made her way over to the drinks cabinet. Her hand carefully traced around it until it came to a halt finding exactly what she was looking for. Retrieving it as though it was a prize and also a shiny crystal glass she put it down on a nearby table and retreated briefly into the bedroom. She returned to the lounge and put on a large fleece jumper. She picked the bottle and glass up from the table in front of her and carefully poured the amber liquid into the glass. Inhaling the scent of the whiskey a tear escaped from her eye as she pulled the sleeves of the fleece over her hands. The fleece belonged to Peter which he frequently worse around the flat. She tucked her knees up to her chin and pulled the remainder of the fleece over them and absorbed the comfort of its warmth.

She moved the glass under her nose and closed her eyes gently taking a sip. The liquid remained in her mouth as though she was afraid to swallow, savoring the texture and the taste, and for one brief moment she was sure she could smell and taste Peter. She wasn't a fan of whiskey, it was Peter's drink but she needed comfort.

Vera eventually swallowed the liquid in a vain attempt to dull the dreadful sensation that had invaded her body causing her entire system to shut down. The whisky had been the first thing that had acquainted itself with her stomach all day.

After the first couple of sips she found it became easier to swallow as her throat had become numb and she hoped that eventually that numbness would spread throughout her whole body.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking sound which persisted so she made her way to the door. John, Peter's brother stood in front of her. He followed her into the lounge.

"How are you". He whispered taking a seat beside her. "Mum and Dad came around yesterday but you weren't here".

Vera took another sip from the glass as he watched her. "Can I get you a drink" she asked.

He shook his head. "I can't stay long, I have to get back. We were concerned we didn't hear from you so I thought I would come around and see how you are doing".

Vera didn't say anything and she tried hard to fight back the tears and not meeting his gaze she just shrugged.

John placed his arm around her. "You have us Vera, you will always have us".

She nodded and relished his embrace. "Mum wants to start arranging Peter's funeral".

Vera pulled away and looked almost in disgust at him, she didn't expect to hear the words.

"It has to be done Vera and Mum wants you to come around and go through things".

Vera shook her head. "I can't".

"You can, come around tomorrow". He whispered as he stood up. He paused briefly and took in the sight before him. "Why don't you come back with me now, stay over".

Vera shook her head and he didn't want to push her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Then please for Mum's sake come around tomorrow". He gently squeezed her hand as Vera nodded in agreement.

John left the flat and Vera returned to the sofa again back into the position she was in before being interrupted.

She felt a fluttering in her stomach and suddenly a wave of panic took over her. She had become overtaken by Peter's departure, absorbed by the grief, that she had blanked out everything else. The realisation had hit her that she was still carrying his child. She placed the whisky on the table as though it was some sort of poison and placed her hand gently on her swollen stomach as the gradual build up of tears turned again into sobs.

Food was the last thing on her mind and the mere thought of anything made her teeth fizz. She knew Peter would go mad if she didn't eat and after the alcohol she felt she had to force herself. She made her way into the kitchen and scanned the cupboards. Nothing seemed appealing so she just made herself a sandwich which thankfully she managed to keep down.

The following morning Vera woke. As her eyes focused she realised she had fallen asleep on the sofa. As she stood up her muscles ached. She glanced at the small clock on the shelf, it was 9.30.

Vera knew she had to go to see Peter's parents but she couldn't bear to bring herself to talk about his burial, the final farewell. Why they were already wanting to plan it was beyond her comprehension. His body had not yet been released and his departure was so raw ,yet they were wanting to plan and she felt bitter, almost betrayed by their acceptance of the situation.


End file.
